1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tool for removing moldings and the like from surfaces. More particularly, the present invention concerns a tool for removing moldings from vehicles by pulsatingly traversing the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools for removing or scraping objects off surfaces have been known in the art. Such a device is typified by and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,851 which issued Aug. 21, 1984 to Hoffman and is entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SCRAPING ADHERENT MATERIAL FROM A SMOOTH WORK SURFACE." Hoffman teaches a cylindrical member having a hose connected to a pneumatic power supply or air hammer at one end thereof. At the opposite end of the cylindrical member there is mounted a blade having an angled edge at the forward end thereof. In operation, the device of Hoffman is driven by the pneumatic power across the surface with the blade being driven underneath the object to be removed.
However, this type of device has drawbacks. Particularly, the device tends to gouge or scratch the surface being worked upon. This is due to the lack of proximity of the tool to the surface. In order to grip the tool, the tool must be held at an angle. This impedes the ability of the tool to smoothly traverse the body surface and therefore impairs easy removal of the molding. Further, the tool creates the potential for damage to the surface, as the force is not fully applied to the molding, but to the surface being worked upon. In this way, the surface is damaged.
It is to be, thusly, appreciated that what is needed is a tool that offers suitable gripping for the user while providing closer proximity with the surface being worked upon. Further, the tool should be made of a material that lessens the effects upon the surface being worked upon. It is to these needs that the present invention is directed.